The Cursed Demigods
by ShneeshTheBookWorm
Summary: 2 new half-bloods. Another mysterious Prophecy. What happens when they get to know? What happens when they cross paths? Will they survive? New couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, then! Here's my fanfiction (sort of) on Percy Jackson and/or Heroes of Olympus. First, I would like to say that please, do not hate on inaccuracy, as I have not read the whole series. Second, this whole fanfiction is about a new character. Enjoy!**

 **P.S – Rick owns this book series, not me! And this is my first fanfiction.**

DAN

Today, was high school. Just another casual day. He got off his bed at 7:00am sharp and went to brush his teeth. As he walked into his bathroom, he got a nervous feeling. He felt something wrong would happen today. That wasn't the toothpaste tube being almost empty, it was something _huge._ Something very weird and unusual. He finished brushing his teeth and flossed them, giving them a bright and white shine.

Dan opened his cupboard and decided what to wear. He didn't want to look extraordinary, he just wanted to look normal. Not like a kid who cares too much about appearance. He didn't like being too popular. After trying to decide for 5 more minutes, he decided he would go for a navy blue t-shirt to match his dark blue hair with some slim fit jeans. Next, was his hair. His hair always remained messy no matter how much he tried. Today, he tried some hair gel. Surprisingly, it helped him flatten his hair so he could actually comb it. He went for a normal and casual hair style.

"Dan, come for breakfast!" his mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" he yelled back to her.

He quickly rushed up with his appearance and went down to the dining room to eat breakfast. While he rushed down the stairs, his feet making thuds that were echoing in the corridor, he checked his watch. 7:15am. He had to leave for school in 5 minutes. He rushed to the table, grabbed a toasted slice of bread and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" he said as he took off to catch the bus.

The bus was waiting. He quickly put on his black backpack and got on. The bus was packed. Most of the guys had a case of acne, and they didn't look very friendly. He quietly looked around the bus for a seat. Finally, he found an empty seat.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked the girl. She didn't answer. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He took off his pack and placed it on his lap and sat down on the seat. He got bored and started looking outside the window, due to his bad case of ADHD.

ELLIE

She was in awe with his looks. She couldn't describe him. He looked naturally handsome. He had amber coloured eyes, with wavy dark blue hair. She eventually found herself staring, right into his eyes. They were stunningly beautiful, and she felt like fire was blazing out of it. And he was sitting next to her. She meant, _right_ next to her. He flinched, because he must have noticed that she was staring at him. She instantly looked away and the rest of the journey, she couldn't resist staring right at him. The bus finally stopped, and it seemed like a century had gone away. Suddenly, before she even could react, his eyes met hers, for just a brief moment. She felt like fainting, right on the spot. His eyes followed hers, for a little longer.

"See you, later," he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"May I know your name?" He extended a hand.

"Ellie." She said and shook his hand.

"I'm Dan, nice to meet you."

His hand was warm, and she wanted to hold it forever, but a voice in her head said, _Snap out of it! Ellie, snap out of it!_ But she couldn't. She just couldn't. Their eyes met again for a few brief moments, and we parted ways. In just those moments, she felt relaxed. Not like the bullied person she was at school. No one cared for her. He was the first to even take her hand to shake it. Not the teachers. Not the students, but only _him._ A moment later, she saw a student carrying a heart-shaped box. _Great,_ she thought to herself. _It's Valentine's day._ As always, no one cared for her. All the couples of high school were giving each other chocolates, hugging each other or doing something of that nature. Next, was English. She went over to her locker and pulled it open. She gasped. There was a bouquet of yellow tulips. She blushed. She recalled what she had researched on the internet: yellow tulips mean 'hopelessly in love'. There was a note attached to it. She pulled the bouquet along with the note out that had a very neat handwriting and read:

 _Dear Ellie,_

 _I know this seems weird cause' you get bullied so much at school. And don't think that I', some creepy stalker or somebody like that. This isn't a practical joke. This is serious. I don't want to mention this to anyone, but I am in love with you. You look pretty, oh wait – beautiful, and people just don't get how you are. I care about you. You're not all alone. Anyways, Happy Valentine's day! I picked these out for you, so I hope you like them. I got late for class while picking these out. xD_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Secret Admirer._

She felt red as a tomato. She hoped she didn't look like that, though, but she couldn't resist. _Who was he? Why did he send me this?_ The question kept sprawling up in her mind. She kept them safely with her, and for the rest of the day, she kept wondering who it was.

 **Okay, how was the first chapter? Leave some reviews and I will make a new one soon! Thanks for reading!**

 **Annabeth: If you're wondering, he's the son of-**

 **Me: *puts hand over Annabeth's mouth* Don't ruin it!**

 **Annabeth: *gets rid of my hand* Fine.**

 **Me: Good.**

 **Anyways, leave some reviews and I'll make another chapter! If any suggestions can be given, please give them to me! Again, THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST FANFICTION!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, without any further delay, I thought I'd give the fanfiction's next chapter the next day. Had too much free time and I couldn't find a lobby on Black Ops 3 so here it is! Hope you guys like it!**

 **P.S – As much as I would like to say this book series is mine, I can't. Rick gets all the honours.**

ELLIE

The teacher had just finished explaining an important topic. Ellie had dyslexia, so she couldn't do very well in any subject, and she only scored about 25-40% in all the subjects. Her grades were so bad she had to sit day and night, just studying. Not that it helped, because she had dyslexia and couldn't read even a word without getting a mild headache. Her mom would tell her to keep trying, but eventually she would give up. The one thing that kept her distracted in class – Dan. He would sit 2 benches to the right of her, and she would find herself staring at his amber coloured eyes.

"RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

"Okay, class dismissed!" yelled our science teacher.

Everyone got up with their books and ran out of the classroom. As always, Ellie would get pushed around and thrown on the floor. She tried to avoid it, but people targeted her. She would fall down every time. Until today. She tripped and she was about to fall on the floor when two warm arms steadied her.

"You okay?" the boy's voice asked.

She looked up, dazzled to find Dan right there, his arms on her shoulder to prevent her from falling. She would've fallen just because he was doing that, but his arms held her upright. She blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked straight into his amber eyes again, only to find out that he was staring right at _her_ electric blue eyes. They kept staring at each other for a few seconds. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and give her a warm hug. Unfortunately, they didn't even know each other much.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind.

They immediately parted ways and walked away, not looking at each other anymore. She went over to her locker and kept her books in along with the yellow tulips that someone had given to her. She had a sudden suspicion that Dan was the one who gave the flowers to her. Her cheeks felt bright red when she looked at them again. ' _Hopelessly in love'_ was what it meant. She kept her books, trying to get the thought of him out of the way, and walked to the cafeteria. At the door, someone was waiting for her. That _someone_ was _Dan._ He waved his hand and she walked towards him, still staring at his eyes and excited to talk to him. She walked near him, and she couldn't figure out whose cheeks were brighter – his, or hers.

He cleared his throat and said, "Hi."

"Hi," she said. "Why did you wait for me?"

"I thought you saw the flowers, didn't you?"

She knew it. It was _him._

"Yeah, I saw them," she said. "Thanks."

He blushed a bright red.

"Then do you know now why I was waiting?"

"No."

"I just wanted to," he paused. Then he whispered into her ear, "I just wanted to be with you." That was the most romantic thing a person had said to her. And that person was someone she barely knew. He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't seem to mind. She snuggled her head into his chest and she felt like she was going to explode in tears. Nobody had done that to her. They stayed like that for a few seconds and he pulled away.

"Sorry, I-I shouldn't have— "he said but before he could finish, she wrapped her arms around him. For the first time in years, she felt accepted. She felt happy, full of joy, passion, and other things she couldn't describe. She could hear his heartbeat beating normally, showing that he was relaxed, as well as her. She rested her head on his chest and she could feel his arms pulling her closer. The next thing she knew was that she was snuggled deep into his chest, him resting his head on hers. _But we're still just friends,_ she thought to herself. She didn't want to get in a serious relationship with him, but she couldn't help but also fall in love with him.

DAN

He personally loved being with her. It seemed to calm him down and his worries would all be wiped away when he was with her. But he felt this was getting a little ahead. They were wrapped together, both of them cuddling with each other. When he tried to pull away, her pull just got tighter, and tighter. Eventually, he knew his bones would be cracked.

"Ellie?" he asked.

She seemed to have come back to her senses and pulled away from him.

"Sorry," she said.

He was saved from answering. Right when she said that, the front door exploded. Nobody else seemed to see what he was seeing. He was seeing a giant creature that had _one_ eye. _Can't be,_ he thought. _It can't be one of them._ He noticed that Ellie was also staring at the creature, her eyes wide open.

"What. Is. THAT?!" she yelled.

"Looks something like a Cyclops!" he said.

" _What?_ "

Dan also didn't seem to understand what happened, and how it did. The giant swung his arm towards Ellie, yelling.

"Look out!" he yelled.

She immediately rolled away, and Dan got on his back and took out a pencil from his pocket. He stabbed the Cyclops in the neck, but that only seemed to make him angry. The Cyclops pushed him away, grabbed his leg and threw him on a locker. He couldn't remember much after that. When he next woke up, they had been in a hospital – at least that's what he thought it was. When he opened his eyes, he saw a guy, roughly the age of 18, he guessed, waiting next to him.

"You're finally awake," he said.

"Wh-where am I?" Dan asked the man.

"I'll explain later, take rest, for now," he said. "Here, drink this."

He handed Dan a glass filled with something that looked like orange juice. He hesitantly drank it, his head injury feeling less painful.

"Where's Ellie?" he asked.

"Injured. She's resting," the man said.

"I need to go see her— "Dan said and tried to get up. He instantly fell back on the bed, feeling dizzy and feeling like he was going to throw up.

"First things first," the man said. "What's your name?"

"Da-Dan," he stammered. "Daniel Leviathan."

 **Hope you guys liked the 2** **nd** **chapter, though it was a bit of a rush, I thought. Can you guys guess Dan's and Ellie's godly parents? I'll keep this fanfiction updated. Please leave thoughts and suggestions on what I should do next. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
